Life as a Dasey family
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Sequel to Derek, Casey, and a Baby? Might involve a crying baby or two. Read to find out. I will tell you there's a lot of drama. So I hope you like it!
1. Another one?

"Mommy what's this?" Andrea asked her mother as she picked up the pregnancy test. Andrea is about to turn 3. Derek and Casey are 19. After Andrea was born they moved into a bigger house with the money Casey's father had given her. Derek started working when Andrea was 2. He works while Casey takes care of Andrea. Emily got some help and her and Sam are together and her and Casey made up. Casey, as it says on the test that her daughter is holding, is again pregnant.

"Um... nothing. Please give it to mommy." Casey said as she took it from Andrea's hands. Casey was devistated when she found out that she was pregnant again. She was going to have 2 kids before she was 20! Before she even started college!

"But I want to know what it is!" Andrea protested.

"I will tell you when you're older deal?" Casey asked.

"Okay mommy." Andrea said and ran to watch tv. Casey sat down and thought. _I'm only 19 and have a kid and am going to have another? What is Derek going to think? How am I going to tell him or everybody? _It was about time for Derek to get off of work. She thought it would be best to tell him right away other than wait or by chance him finding the test.

"Mommy, Daddy's here!" Andrea screamed running and opening the door.

"Hey baby what's happening" Derek asked as he picked Andrea up and hugged her.

"Nothing. I'm bored. Wanna play something?" Andrea asked like she always did when Derek came in.

"You know daddy has to eat before he can play." Derek said and Andrea huffed an ok.

"Hey Case what's for dinner?" Derek asked as he walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Casey's waist.

"Chicken. I need to talk to you." Casey said nervously.

"Ok I'm listening." Derek said.

"I-I-I'm uh..." Casey studdered.

"Come on babe just tell me." Derek said sitting down at the table.

"I'm kinda sorta pregnant." Casey said and waited for a reaction. Derek just sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"Th-that's great. I-I-I'm so happy." Derek said.

"Really?" Casey asked excitedly and hopefully.

"Yes I really am." Derek said. Casey jumped in his arms and screamed.

"What happened?" Andrea said as she walked into the room.

"Well baby you are going to be a sister!" Casey told Andrea.

"YAY!" Andrea screamed and hugged her mother. Derek really wasn't happy. It was hard to work, take online classes, and take care of a child. Now he was going to have to work, take online classes, take care of a child, and be up all night taking care of a baby. He loved Andrea with all his heart and he was sure he was going to love his new baby. He was just scared.

They all sat down for dinner and ate their wonderful meal Casey made. Derek stayed quiet and Casey became concerned. After dinner Casey and Derek tucked Andrea in and she went to sleep. Casey and Derek went into the living room and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"What?" Derek asked suprised at Casey's random outburst.

"You haven't been talking much and you seem worried." Casey said.

"I'm fine Case. It's nothing" Derek said.

"It's the baby isn't it?" Casey asked. Derek always wondered how she knew him so well.

"No of course not. I'm fine." Derek said and Casey didn't beleive him a bit.

"Derek?" She said and looked at him.

"Ok it is about the baby. Please don't get mad at me. I'm just scared. I mean it's already pretty hectic around here. I'm just worried." Derek said.

"I promise it is going to be alright. Everything will be just the same except there will be a new member of the family." Casey said and Derek nodded. They both went and got ready for bed and fell into a peaceful sleep holding eachother tight.


	2. Christmas!

Christmas was just around the corner. Everyone (except George) was coming to Casey and Derek's house to celebrate it. Casey was going to make that the day to tell about the baby. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti had grown alot. Lizzie and Edwin were 17 and Marti was 14. Lizzie and Edwin had confessed their feeling for eachother the day that Andrea turned 1 and are now dating.

"So what do you want for Christmas Dree?" Derek asked calling her by her nickname that she loved.

"I want a doll house, and a baby doll, and a..." Andrea said and the list went on and on and on.

"Ok I'll send Santa the message." Derek said when Andrea finally finished naming stuff.

Casey and Derek dropped Andrea off with Nora against George's will. They went to buy Christmas presents.

"Ok so we've gotten all of Andi's presents, my mom's, Lizzie's, Edwin's and Marti's." Casey said after they had gone to almost 20 stores.

"Ugh yes finally!" Derek said as he sat down on a bench.

"No you can't sit down we have to go buy party supplies now." Casey said and she pulled Derek up and they went and got party supplies.

The next few days went by and it was finally Christmas morning.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up, wake up! Santa came!" Andrea said as she woke her parents up. They got up and got dressed. They had set up for the party the night before so everything was ready.

"Grandma!" Andrea yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey Andrea." Nora said as she picked her up. Nora walked in and sat down on the couch with Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti following her carrying loads of presents.

"Aunt Lizzie! Uncle Ed! Aunt Marti!" Andrea yelled and she hugged all three of them. Lizzie pulled her on her lap.

"Hey everyone!" Casey said as she came down the stairs with Derek behind her.

"Hey Casey! Hey Derek!" Everyone said all together. Everyone sat down and began opening presents. Everyone loved what they got from eachother. Derek got a lot of clothes and different things. Casey got jewelry and clothes. Lizzie also got clothes, some make-up, and a cute stuffed animal from Edwin. Edwin got gift cards, a few video games, and a nice watch from Lizzie, Marti got awesome cd's, clothes, make-up, and some money. Andrea got everything she had said on the list and a little bit more and Nora got gift cards and a nice purse. While everyone ate Casey decided it was time to tell.

"Everyone me and Derek have something to tell you." Casey said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Well I'm pregnant again." Casey said holding Derek's hands. To Casey's suprise everyone was happy and congradulated her. The party kept going on and everyone had a really great time. Everyone left at about nine oclock at night and they were all beat. As soon as everyone left Andrea got tucked in and then Casey and Derek went to bed.


	3. Derek's little girl

**Okay guys I'm gonna skip about 5 months because this is going nowhere and I feel like this story sucks. I hope I** **can make it better! I know I told some people I was going to slow it down and I am very sorry. I totally promise that this story will go MUCH, MUCH slower from now on. Sorry again but anyway thanks for reading. So here it is chapter 3! Hope ya like! DaSeY.x.GuRl**

5 months had gone by. Casey was very big now. Bigger than when she was pregnant with Andrea. That was pretty big! Andrea was going to turn 4 the next day and Casey and Derek were throwing her a party at the park.

"Daddy guess what tomorrow is?" Andrea asked as she sat beside Derek eating breakfast.

"Umm...Hmmm...I don't know. Thursday?" He said as seriously as he could. He was joking.

"No Daddy! It's my birthday!" Andrea said.

"Oh yeah I knew that. Of course I do because we have been planning your park party for weeks." Derek said.

"Guess who's coming?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. Who?" Derek asked Andrea.

"Cody!" Andrea said.

"Who's Cody?" Derek asked as his face turned from a smile to worry.

"He's my boyfriend daddy!" Andrea said smiling.

"What? Boyfriend? Huh?" Derek asked.

"I met him a daycare. His mommy is bringing him to my party." Andrea said and she skipped off to her room to play dolls. Derek immediatley went and found Casey.

"Did you know our daughter has a boyfriend?" Derek asked Casey.

"Oh Cody? Yeah I know!" Casey said.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" Derek screamed.

"Because I didn't want you to overreact like you are. Derek she's only 4. Well almost but anyway it's not serious. They just say that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. So don't freak." Casey said and she walked out of the room. Derek sat there and thought about how much Andrea had grown. His little girl was about to turn 4 and she already had a boyfriend! He knew that she would always have boys all over her since she was a Venturi, but he didn't exspect it this soon.

"Mommy is daddy mad at me?" Andrea asked as she walked into the kitchen where Casey was cleaning from breakfast.

"Why would daddy be mad at you baby?" Casey asked.

"Because of Cody." Andrea said and she sat down at the table. Casey joined her.

"He's just sad because his little girl is becoming a big girl. How about this babe if you have any more boyfriends, for the time being, let's let it be our little secret. Is that okay?" Casey said.

"Ok mommy. Our little secret." Andrea said and she ran off into another room. Casey continued cleaning and when she was done she began to look at the checklist for the party. _Alright so we have, decorations, food, drinks, presents, we have sent out invitations...hhmmmm...what are we missing?_Casey thought and then she realised something that she had forgotten and began to panic.

"DEREK!!" Casey screamed as she ran upstairs.

"What Casey? Is everything alright?" He asked as he jumped off of the bed.

"No, no everything is not alright. We forgot to get a cake for the party!" Casey said and she began pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Whoa Case calm down. It's going to be ok. We will just call the bakery and tell them to make one. It's no big deal." Derek said and he picked up the phone.

"Uh yeah Derek it is a big deal. It's Friday and they have already closed. They aren't open on Saturdays either." Casey said panicking more as she thought about what she had just said.

"Well then we can just make one." Derek said and Casey gave him a suprised look.

"WE can make one?" She asked.

"Well...uh...yeah I guess." Derek said and Casey jumped up and down and did a happy dance (well as much as someone pregnant could do). Derek just chuckled at the sight and the two walked downstairs.

"Dree you are staying with grandma tonight ok baby?" Derek said as he sat down beside his daughter.

"But daddy you know I don't like it there. Grandpa doesn't like me." Andrea said and she looked at Derek with a puppy dog face that he couldn't resist.

"Casey help me." Derek said because he knew he would give into her. Although to Casey, the puppy dog face, had no affect on her.

"An babe grandpa doesn't hate you. Why do you say that?" Casey asked knowing that George really wasn't that fond of Andrea.

"Because he never hugs me or talks to me. He really doesn't even look at me." Andrea said with hurt in her eyes and Derek saw this. He knew he had to do something about it.

"Dree I promise you grandpa will be different this time. Will you please go for daddy?" Derek asked.

"Okay for you!" Andrea said and hugged Derek. They had a father-daughter relationship like no other. They loved eachother unconditionally.

"Good now you want to go play something?" Derek asked and immediatley Andrea screamed and ran and got Candyland. That was her favorite game. Since Andrea was born Derek was sure he had played it atleast a thousand times. He always let Andrea win though. Instead of 'What Derek wants Derek gets' it was now 'What Andrea wants Andrea gets'. Derek loved her and Casey with all of his heart and couldn't imagine life without them.

**Ok so as I said the story will be going slower from now on. I know 4 year olds having a boyfriend is kind of weird but I just felt like since she was a Venturi it needed to happen. :) So I hope you liked it and if you did (or didn't) let me no please! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	4. Emily? Sam? David?

**Ok so in this chapter Emily returns. Ewwww I know but she has changed...maybe. Just kidding but she had changed so don't worry but I will explain all of that and how Casey and her made up. Ok so here it is chapter 4! DaSeY.x.GuRl**

Casey was sitting on the couch watching Derek and Andrea playing Candyland, laughing occasionally at their goofiness, when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Case!" Emily said when Casey opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! Hey Em! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Casey said and she hugged Emily. Her mind went back to about 2 years ago.

**Flashback**

_Casey was sitting in her room with Andrea on her lap. Her phone rang and the caller id read Emily. She debated whether to answer it or not but decided to._

_"Hello" Casey said as she answered the phone._

_"Hey Casey it's Emily."_

_"Yeah I know. What the hell do you want?" _

_"Casey listen please. I am so sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for telling everyone at school, I'm sorry for punching you, and I'm sorry for being so mean. I miss us being friends. I promise you I have changed. I called Sam and talked to him and told him everything and he forgave me. We are back together now. Please Casey I swear I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Emily said. Casey thought for a second. She knew if she was in Emily's positon that she would want to be forgiven. So, being the good person she is, she forgave her._

_"Okay Em, I forgive you. But if you do one more bad thing to me I swear I'll kick your ass. You know I'm not pregnant anymore."_

_"Ok Case, I promise. Thank you so much for forgiving me." Emily said and she hung up. For a little while the two saw eachother every weekend but then they just stopped. Now here she was._

**End Flashback**

**"**I know! I missed you so much!" Emily said and Sam walked up behind her carrying a baby.

"Oh my gosh Sam! Hi! Oh my gosh is that your baby?" Casey exsclaimed.

"Yeah that's our baby boy. He's 2 weeks old." Emily said.

"Oh Emily I'm so happy for you. Come on inside it's cold out here." Casey said and they walked inside.

"Aunt Emily!" Andrea screamed when she saw Emily.

"Hey Andrea! You're so big!" Emily said and she hugged Andrea.

"Hey D man!" Sam said as he sat down beside Derek holding his baby boy.

"Hey Sam! Would it kill you to call sometime? Is that yours?" Derek asked referring to the baby.

"Yeah D it is. This is David Michael Carson **(Totally made up Sam's last name)"** Sam said.

"Congrats man." Derek said. Everyone then sat down in the living room.

"So Casey you look pregnant, Are you?" Sam asked Casey nervously. He was scared of what she would say if she wasn't pregnant.

"Yeah I'm 5 months along." Casey said excitedly.

"That's awesome Case!" Emily said.

"Yeah I know. Well you guys I know you just got here but I have to take Andrea to my mom's house to spend the night. So I will be back. Anyone want to go?" Casey asked.

"But mommy Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam just got here! I haven't even gotten to hold David yet." Andrea complained.

"Go get you stuff ready. I will come with you an your mom and I will bring David. You can hold him them ok sweetie?" Emily said.

"Okay!" Andrea said excitedly and she ran off to her room to get packed.

"Thanks Em." Casey said and emily nodded a your welcome. Andrea got packed and she went downstairs. Andrea said bye to Sam and then the three girls and David got in to the car and began their trip.

Meanwhile at home Sam and Derek were talking and catching up.

"So D you like being a dad?" Sam asked.

"I love it. Andrea is my life. So is Casey. It's awesome man. You will love it too." Derek said as he smiled.

"So was Casey like hell during her pregnancy? Emily sure was." Sam said and Derek laughed.

"Definetley. You really don't want to mess with a pregnant Casey." Derek said.

"So you married yet or no?" Sam asked.

"Naw man. I am going to ask her soon thought, I just don't know how to. You and Emily tied the knot yet?" Derek asked.

"Not yet. You know Emily and Casey would have to be together. They made a promise to be eachother's bride's maids." Sam said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Derek said. The two sat there talking, sharing pregnancy experiences, and different things.

WITH EMILY, CASEY, ANDREA, AND BABY DAVID

They arrived at Nora's house. Andrea got out and ran to the door and rang the doorbell. Nora opened it up and Andrea hugged her. Then she ran to find Marti.

"Hey mom!" Casey said as she hugged her mother.

"Hey Casey, Hey Emily. Oh is this you baby?" Nora asked as she hugged Emily and took the baby.

"Yep that's David." Emily said and smiled at her son.

"Oh I love that name. Come on guys come inside!" Nora said and they all 3 walked inside with Nora holding David.

"George look it's Emily's baby!" Nora said.

"I don't care!" George said and ran outside and got in his car and left. Emily looked kind of sad.

"Don't worry about it Emily. It's nothing against you. George is just...I don't know...just don't take it personally." Nora said and that made Emily feel better. They went inside and talked for a little while then Emily and Casey left with David. They drove home and found Sam and Derek asleep. Emily woke Sam up and they took David and went home.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Derek asked as he kissed Casey.

"Maybe...what are you thinkin'?" Casey said and Derek smiled. They went up stairs and before they knew it clothes were everywhere. All I can say is they went to sleep VERY happy!

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	5. The BDay Party!

Derek and Casey woke up at 7 oclock the next morning.

"So what kind of cake are we making?" Derek asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Yellow Cake with strawberry icing and a tiny bit of vanilla mixed in with Happy Birthday Andrea written with chocolate icing." Casey said Derek's eyes widened at how specific she was.

"What? It's her favorite!" Casey said and Derek just rolled his eyes. He knew today was going to be a very long day. He and Casey would make a cake, which somehow would turn out not exactly perfect and make Casey pissed, so they would have to make another one. Then they would have to deal with 20 little 3 and 4 year olds running around screaming and probably getting hurt. When they got home Andrea would want him to put together every one of the presents she got that required putting together. Then he and Casey would have to play with her until she got tired since it was her birthday. Just thinking about it made Derek sigh.

"What do you say we hop in the shower before starting?" Casey said and Derek smiled from ear to ear. So they did as she suggested and when they got out the dried themselves and began to make the cake.

"Okay so we got everything we need right?" Derek asked.

"Yes now put this apron on that you look so cute in." Casey said handing him a pink frilly apron.

He put it on then said, "This never leaves this room." Casey just laughed.

"So we put the eggs, oil, and then the water and we're done?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Thank heaven for cake mixes. God only knows what we would do if we didn't have one." Casey said and then laughed and began putting everything together and then stirring. Casey poured the mixture into the cake pan and put it in the oven.

"So we've got about 30 minutes until the cake's done. Whataya say we go upstairs and have a little fun?" Derek said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Derek I think two times is enough in 24 hours. I really wouldn't want to go into early labor. Lets just go watch a movie." Casey said.

"But Cas-ey!" Derek said mocking her like when she said der-ek.

"Shut up and come on!" Casey said and she pulled him into the living room. They put in the movie 'She's the Man' and watched it for 30 minutes until the cake was done. Casey and Derek got up and began to put icing on the cake. When they were done, to Derek's suprise, Casey was happy. They had a little bit of icing left so Derek put some on his finger.

"Hey Case turn around." Derek said. Just as soon as she turned around he rubbed it on her nose. She let out the famous 'De-rek!' and grabbed soda can and shook it up furiously.

"You wouldn't." Derek said. Casey opened the can and sprayed him everywhere.

"Says you!" Casey said. Derek grabbed the water sprayer from the sink and sprayed her.

"Der-ek! You are so going to get it now!" Casey said and she grabbed something else and threw it at him. Before they knew it the kitchen was a mess and they were on the floor laughing histerically. Casey stood up and looked at the clock.

"Holy shit it's 1:30! We have 30 minutes to get cleaned up and go pick up Andrea." Casey exsclaimed.

"Whoa Case calm down. Seeing as we both need a shower and we have such limited time it would only be smart to take one together." Derek said and he smirked one of his famous smirks.

"Ugh fine!" Casey said and they walked upstairs and showered together. They got out and quickly dried and got dressed.

"Ok we have everything, cake, presents, and ourselves. That's all right?" Casey asked Derek nodded and they rushed out the door. They drove as fast as they could to pick up Andrea without killing themselves.

"Please tell me she's ready!" Casey said as Nora opened the door.

"Hello to you too. Yes she is ready. She's upstairs with Marti. I'll go get her." Nora said. Derek saw George and realization suddenly hit him. He told Casey to sit down and he walked over to his father.

"George we need to talk now!" Derek said and pulled his father into the kitchen.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to you!" George said.

"No you are going to listen to me. I was ok with you not being nice to me and pretty much hating me. But I am not ok with you being that way with Andrea. When she was little she couldn't tell so it didn't bother me. But when my daughter comes up to me telling me that her own grandpa doesn't talk to her, hug her, or let alone even look at her, that crosses the line. I put up with your shit towards me but I sure as hell won't put up with it towars Andrea. Now I suggest you get over yourself and face the facts. Me and Casey are adults now and Andrea is four, so you can stop acting like we are stupid teenagers. Because we aren't." Derek said. George was silent for a while but he finally spoke up.

"Derek I'm sorry. I have not been a good father at all to you. I was so mad when I found out about you and Casey and her being pregnant...I don't know...I jumped to conclusions. I don't exspect you to forgive me but I assure you that I will stop treating Andrea like that. Again Derek I'm sorry." George said. How could he exspect Derek to forgive him? He kicked him out when he and Casey needed help the most. After all he was his dad so he had to forgive him.

"Good now we can go back to normal. Now come on you have a party to be at." Derek said. He and George walked out. Nora, Casey, Marti and Andrea got into Casey and Derek's car. George, Edwin and Lizzie got into Nora and George's car and they drove to the party.

"Ugh mommy when is someone going to be here?" Andrea asked as she sat at a picnic table.

"Hunny the party doesn't even start until 3 and it is only 2:30. We still have 30 minutes so go play with Aunt Marti or something. It will make time past faster. Okay?" Casey said and Andrea agreed and ran off to play with Lizzie. Before they knew it many kids began to arrive. In a matter of ten minutes everyone was there, including Emily and Sam who decided to drop by. Derek noticed Andrea and a little boy sitting under a tree talking and he figured it must be Cody. Casey saw him noticing them and she grabbed Derek's arm.

"Derek you can't go over there. He's four years old! You will scare the hell out of him. I told you already it's nothing serious. Geez Derek they're only four damn years old!" Casey said loudly. Stupid hormones and mood swings.

"Fine! I won't go over there. Only because you don't want me to though. So calm down!" Derek said.

"Thank you." Casey said and she walked away to go talk to one of the moms. Derek continues eyeing Andrea and Cody. Watching every move they made. They did nothing out of the ordinary. Just stuff 4 year olds would do, until they started to hold hands (or he thought). That set Derek off. He walked over and pulled there hands apart and picked Andrea up and carried her away.

"Derek what are you doing?" Casey asked when she saw an angry Andrea in the arms of Derek.

"They were holding hands!" Derek exsclaimed.

"Daddy we were not!" Andrea said.

"Then what were you doing?" Derek asked.

"Nothing! He reached down to pick a flower beside my hand! It only looked like it daddy!" Andrea said. Derek felt like an idiot and set her down and she ran back to her previous spot beside Cody. Casey just rolled her eyes and laughed. Derek sat down and cooled off.

The rest of party went great. Not many kids got hurt and everyone seemed to have a great time. They had pizza and then cake and they sang happy birthday. Then Andrea opened her presents and loved every one of them. The party slowly ended and everyone went home. Casey, Derek, and Andrea were the only ones left. Andrea had fallen asleep in Derek's arms which meant when he got home he wouldn't have to have a put-together-fest.

Derek carefully placed Andrea in her carseat and buckled her up without waking her up. Then he got into the driver's seat and Casey got into the passenger seat and they drove home.

**Well there it is. It was longer than any of my other chapters. I hope I didn't speed it up too much at the end! Well hope this fixes the prob with George! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you all! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	6. The fight!

They got home and Derek tucked Andrea in bed and kissed her goodnight. He turned out her light and cracked the door just the way she liked it. He whispered I love you at the door. He was walking away and he heard I love you more. He smiled and went into the bedroom. Casey was already in bed asleep. He took a shower, for the third time today, and joined her.

Casey woke up around 3 in the morning to Andrea shaking her.

"Baby what is it? Are you ok?" Casey asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep." Andrea said. Casey got out of bed and took her hand and let her out the door and down the steps so they would not wake Derek up.

"Why can't you sleep?" Casey asked.

"I don't know mommy. Can I ask you something?" Andrea said.

"Sure An, anything." Casey said.

"When this new baby is born will you still love me?" Andrea asked as she looked up at Casey.

"Of course! You will always be daddy's girl and mommy's world. I know we will love this new baby, but you being our first baby, will always have a special place in our heart." Casey said hugging Andrea.

"Good. I love you mommy." Andrea said.

"I love you too baby." Casey said.

"Mommy can we watch tv?" Andrea asked.

"Sure." Casey said and she turned the tv on to Dora. Andrea snuggled up close to her mother and watched tv. Soon Andrea was asleep and so was Casey.

Derek woke up at 7 oclock. He turned over and didn't see Casey there. He got a little bit worried so he went downstairs. He saw the beautiful sight. The two loves of his life were sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled at the scene and went into the kitchen. He decided he would make everyone's favorites for breakfast. So, he began making chocolate chip pancakes for Andrea, a cheese omelet for Casey, and some cereal for him. When he was finished he went to wake Casey and Andrea up.

"Good morning beautiful." Derek said as he kissed Casey which caused her to wake up.

"Hey Derek." Casey said as she woke up. She looked around and realised that she had spent the night on the couch.

"Why are you two down here?" Derek asked.

"Andrea couldn't sleep so she came and woke me up. We talked for a little bit and then watched tv. I guess we both fell asleep." Casey said.

"I guess you did too." Derek said. Casey put her hand over her mouth and jumped up and ran to the bathroom which woke Andrea up.

"Good morning baby. Hold on I need to go help mommy." Derek said and he ran after Casey. He held her hair back as she puked like he did every morning. When she was done he flushed the toilet and they walked back in to the living room.

"Guess what I made for breakfast Dree?" Derek asked.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Derek said and Andrea let out a yay and ran to eat.

"And for you my darling a cheese omelet." Derek said as he pulled Casey into a hug.

"Thanks babe I'm starving!" Casey said and followed Andrea into the kitchen. Unfortunatley Derek had to go to work. So he went upstairs and got dressed and left. Andrea and Casey spent the day just having fun. Casey got worried when Derek didn't come home at his usual time. She called his phone but he didn't answer. She didn't want to worry Andrea so she didn't make a big deal out of it. Finally Derek came in.

"Where the hell were you?" Casey whispered so that Andrea would not hear her curse.

"Oh...uh...I...was...um...at Sam's. He invited me over. Sorry I didn't tell you." Derek studdered.

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again." Casey said and Derek hugged her and told her sorry and she forgave him.

This continued for about a week. Derek being late, Casey getting mad, Derek making up an exscuse, and her forgiving him. One day Andrea was at Nora's house so Casey decided to go to where Derek works.

"Hey do you know where Derek is?" Casey asked Jim the boss of the place where Derek worked.

"Yeah, he usually goes to that bar down the street after work." Jim said.

"Oh really? Thanks so much." Casey said. She ran outside and got into her car and sped to the bar. She walked in and looked around. She wished she didn't see what she was seeing. Derek was making out with some blonde tramp, probably drunk.

"D-Derek?" Casey asked as she walked in front of them. Derek looked up and saw Casey's face. Her eyes were filled with anger, hurt, and betrayal.

"Casey, wait!" Derek said but Casey was already out the door.

Casey sped home and ran into their room and plunged her face into her pillow and began to sob loudly. Derek came home about 10 minutes after she did. He heard crying from upstairs and he stumbled up the stairs.

"Caaassey I'm soooooooorrry." Derek slurred.

"NO YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GO GET DRUNK AND MAKE OUT WITH SOME SLUT? GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!!" Casey screamed.

"Buuuttt Caaaaaasey!" Derek said.

"GO!" She yelled and he walked down the steps defeated and got in his car. Luckily as drunk as he was he didn't have any wrecks on the way to Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey Saaaam I need a place to staaay." Derek said and he fell down.

"What the hell man? Are you drunk? Aw who am I kidding you are." Sam said and he dragged Derek into the house.

"Thaannks man." Derek said just before he passed out.

"What the hell?" Emily said as she walked into the room and saw Derek.

"I really don't know. He just came and said he needed a place to stay and then he passed out." Sam said.

"I better go call Casey." Emily said and she did.

"DEREK I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Casey said.

"Whoa girl it's just Emily. What happened? Derek came in drunk and passed out on our couch." Emily said.

"Well he has been late getting home for like a week now so I went to see where he was. I asked his boss and he said he went to a bar after work so I went there. When I walked in I saw him making making out with this blonde girl."

"Oh my gosh! How could he? Hold on Case me and David will be there in a second."

Emily hung up the phone and picked up David and began to walk out the door.

"I got to go see Casey. She seems so upset. It's not good for the baby. When that idiot wakes up in the morning tell him to tell you what happened. If he even remembers. Ugh!" Emily said as she walked out the door. She put David in his car seat and got in the car and drove to Casey's.

"Hey Case." Emily said as Casey opened the door.

"Hey Em. Hey baby! Let me hold him!" Casey said trying to be happy as she could. Casey took David in her arms and her and Emily sat on the couch.

"I can't beleive he did that! I thought he loved me." Casey said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Casey I'm sure he didn't do it intentionally. He was drunk as heck so he didn't know what he was doing." Emily said trying to cheer Casey up.

"You think I should forgive him?" Casey asked smiling at David.

"I think you should give him time to explain. I would if it happened to me." Emily said. Casey went upstairs and put David into Andrea's crib that they hadn't gotten rid of yet. She came back down stairs and put in 'The Notebook' as Emily suspected she would. Casey ate a gallon of ice cream while they watched. They put in another movie but fell asleep in the middle.

THE NEXT MORNING AT SAM'S

"Oh my gosh my head!" Derek said as he woke up.

"Here you go you jerk." Sam said and handed him a glass of water and asprin.

"What happened? Why am I here and why does my head hurt like the devil?" Derek asked.

"Well apparently from what Casey told Emily and Emily told me, Casey caught you making out with some blonde chick at a bar drunk." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh. Now I remember. Shit shit shit shit shit!! I have to go explain." Derek said.

"Why don't you explain to me before you go to Casey. You don't wanna say anything more to upset her she's already mad as hell at you." Sam said.

"Ok well I have been really stressed and stuff from work, home, and everything going on in my life. The last week I have been going to this bar and having some beers, maybe 1 or 2. Yesterday I had a rough day so I drank about 5 and then this girl came up to me. She tried to hit on me but I turned away and then she just grabbed me and started making out with me. Casey just walked into the place at the wrong time." Derek said.

"Well man that's stupid. How can you go after work and drink while Casey is at home taking care of Andrea? You better go apoligize and do it good." Sam said. Derek got into his car and drove to his house.

"Derek Casey really doesn't want to see you right now. Frankly neither do I." Emily said as she opened the door.

"I just need to explain. It wasn't what she thought it was." Derek said and he walked past Emily and found Casey. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Casey please just let me explain." Derek said.

"Fine go." Casey said not looking at Derek.

"Ok. I assure you what you saw last night was not what you thought it was. Ok the last week or so I have been really stressed so I have been going to that bar and drinking 1 or 2 beers. Yesterday I had a really bad day at work and I had about 5. This girl came up to me and started hitting on me and I walked away from her. Before I knew it she walked up to me and started kissing me. You walked in right as that happened. Casey I'm so sorry I never would do that to you." Derek said. Casey looked at him trying to decide what to say.

"Why the heck would you do that? Why did you lie to me? You were making out with her back and you can't pretend that you weren't! I saw you!" Casey said and she burst out crying.

"Casey I have really been stressed. I'm sorry I lied but I knew you wouldn't accept and I really needed to do it. I really wasn't making out with her either. I swear." Derek said with plead in his eyes.

"Derek I just don't know. I really just don't know how I can forgive you." Casey said.

"Come on Casey. You can't be serious." Derek said. Casey walked out of the house and got into her car and left. Leaving Derek speachless and Emily angry at Derek.

**Ooohhhh what will happen...will they make up or break up?? Tell me what you want! Thanks for reading always! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	7. Forgiveness?

**Hey people! I am so happy with all the great reviews I got. To all who reviewed or even just read it and didn't feel like reviewing I love you! So I hope you like it! I promise that Derek will not be such a jerk in future chapters. DaSeY.x.GuRl**

The night before was such a blur to Derek. Casey had left not forgiving him. That was a shock to him since she always did. _I mean I know I might've gone over the line a little bit. But going to the bar after work isn't that bad is it...and...and...the making out part...that wasn't me...so it isn't that bad. Aw who am I kidding I'm and idiot and a jerk and everything bad! _Derek thought. He was going to get Casey back no matter what it took.

Last night after Casey left she immediatley went to her mom's house. She spent the night there with Andrea. Andrea kept asking why she was and where her daddy was. Everytime she said daddy it made Casey madder._ I just really can't beleive Derek would do something like that. I really want this to work out because I really do love him, just not what he does._ Casey thought. She didn't want to go through life a single mother. She wanted her children to have a father.

"Hey" Derek said as Casey opened the door. He had decided to go try and get her back again.

"Hey" Casey replied not knowing what to say.

"Well...uh...how are you..." Derek said.

"How am I? I'm a 20 year old with a 4 year old daughter and another baby coming with a boyfriend who doesn't give a shit about me!" Casey said and she began to cry. Derek tried to comfort her but Casey pushed him away.

"Casey please don't do that." Derek said when she pushed him away.

"What do you exspect me to do? Just forgive you like I have done a thousand times before? You really hurt me." Casey said between sniffles.

"Casey I really don't know what more to do. I explained and apoligized. I am truly sorry. I swear it wasn't what you saw." Derek said with plead in his eyes.

"No Derek I saw what I saw! You can say whatever you want but I saw." Casey said.

"Casey please just calm down. It's not good for the baby." Derek said.

"As if you even care about the baby. You don't care about anybody! Not me, Andrea, or the baby." Casey screamed.

"You can not say that! I love you and Andrea more than anything in the world and I am going to love this new baby too. Please Casey I'm begging you give me just one more chance. Please!" Derek said getting on his knees.

"Derek stop that's ridiculous. Just go away and give me a little more time to think." Casey said.

"Ok but can I see Andrea first?" Derek said Casey thought for a minute but then gave in.

"Fine but only for a minute. ANDREA DADDY IS HERE!!" Casey screamed and Andrea came running down the steps and jumped into Derek's arms. He took her outside and they sat down on the porch steps.

"Daddy where were you last night?" Andrea asked.

"Uh...well...I...was with Uncle Sam." Derek said trying to make up something that she would beleive.

"Oh...Ok...are we going home today?" Andrea asked.

"No baby you and mommy are going to stay with grandma and grandpa. Daddy is...uh...going to be with Uncle Sam again. **(Lol Uncle Sam)**" Derek said.

"Can I go with you?" Andrea asked.

"No Dree it's best if you stay here with mommy." Derek said.

"But I want to go with you." Andrea said with her eyes filling with tears.

"I know you do baby...but...you have to stay with mommy. I promise we will all be back in our house soon." Derek said and then gave Andrea to Casey and drove away. Andrea kept crying and Casey realised how much she loved him and would be hurt if they weren't together. She was going to forgive Derek she knew, but not soon.


	8. WHAT?

"Mommy why wouldn't daddy take me with him?" Andrea asked her mother.

"What did daddy tell you?" Casey asked.

"He said that it was just better for me to stay with you and that it would all be okay and we would be together soon!" Andrea said.

"Well then that's why he wouldn't take you with him." Casey said. Andrea nodded and ran off to play. Casey's cellphone vibrated and she jumped. She looked at the number thinking it was Derek but she saw it was the doctor's office.

"Hello?" Casey said when she answered.

"Ms. McDonald, Hi. This is a reminder that we have you scheduled for an ultrasound at 2 oclock tomorrow." The nurse said.

"Oh. Okay thank you I forgot." Casey said.

"You are welcome. Goodbye." The nurse said and hunge up.

_Shit, shit, shit! I totally forgot about that! Derek will hate me if he doesn't get to go. But I can't just forgive him because of that! He will just have to deal with that. _Casey thought. It was late so she tucked Andrea in and then went and layed down in her old room. She missed it there. Just being a teenager, talking to Emily, and doing homework. Now she was a mother and that all changed. Not that she didn't like being a mother it was just she missed out on a lot of her teenage life. The baby started kicking in her stomach and she rubbed it and made it stop. She feel asleep with her hand on her stomach.

I seemed like she had just gotten to sleep when she was awaken by someone jumping on her bed.

"Mommy it's morning wake up!" Andrea yelled as she jumped on Casey's bed.

"Ok, ok mommy's up!" Casey said as she sleepily got out of bed.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Andrea said as she continued jumping.

"Stop jumping baby you'll get hurt. Now come on let's go get you something to eat." Casey said as she picked Andrea up to stop her from jumping. They walked downstairs to find only Edwin and Lizzie up. They were making out on the couch.

"Guys stop!" Casey yelled as she realised Andrea could see. Edwin and Lizzie parted and blushed. Then Casey carried Andrea to the kitchen and set her in a highchair.

"What do you want for breakfast sunshine?" Casey asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Andrea screamed.

"Ok, ok! Set there and let me make them. After breakfast you have to take a bath." Casey said knowing Andrea hated it.

"Do I have to?" Andrea asked and looked at Casey with her puppy dog face.

"You know that doesn't work on me and yes you have to!" Casey said.

"Ugh fine. But why do I have to?" Andrea huffed.

"Because you are going with mommy to the doctor. We get to find out if you are going to have a baby brother or sister." Casey said knowing that would cheer her up.

"Yay!" Andrea yelled. Casey made her chocolate chip pancakes and she ate. She had an appetite like her father. After she ate Casey took her upstairs and bathed her. Then they both got dressed. They had to leave early because it took a while to get there. When they arrived they got out of the car and signed in and waited for about 5 minutes.

"McDonald?" Casey heard the nurse yell. She had heard that same thing about 20 times now since she had, had Andrea. Casey took Andrea by the hand and lead her to where the nurse put them.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said. That was also a phrase she heard quite often. After a couple minutes of waiting the doctor came in.

"Well hello Ms. McDonald. nice to see you again." The doctor said.

"Hi!" Casey replied.

"You know the drill. Get on the table and pull your shirt up." The doctor said.

"Ok. Andrea you sit right here." Casey said as she put Andrea into the chair that she was sitting in. She then did what the doctor told her and he did what he was supposed to do.

"Well Casey it looks like you are going to be having another girl." The doctor said.

"Yay!" Casey and Andrea both said.

"Wait a second." The doctor said which scared Casey.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Casey asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It appears that you are not only going to be having 1 baby?" The doctor said.

"I'm having twins?!" Casey exsclaimed.

"Actually triplets." The doctor said. Casey's face went blank from shock.

"T-triplets?" she asked.

"Yes, two boys and a girl." The doctor said.

"W-wow thats amazing!" Casey said as she became excited. She cleaned her belly off and the doctor scheduled another rutine appointment and then she left. She buckeld Andrea in her carseat and began to drive.

"So mommy am I having a sister?" Andrea asked.

"Yes baby, and a brother and another brother." Casey said.

"I'm going to have a sister and two brothers!" Andrea yelled.

"Yes you are." Casey said.

"Yippeeeee!" Andrea screamed. Casey couldn't beleive it. She wasn't beleiving it. She was going to have 4 kids! Just the thought made her scared. She thought she would tell Derek, he deserved to know, so she texted him.

WITH DEREK

Derek sat on the couch in his house. He wished that Casey was beside him and Andrea was in the middle of them. His life was totally screwed up. He just sat there, without the tv on, thinking about how he would get Casey to forgive him, when his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Casey. So he looked at it.

**Derek- Just thought u shud no I went 2 the Dr. 2day and he told me the sex of the baby or shud I say babies. Don't b mad at me 4 going without u plz.**

**Case- i'm not mad. i'm glad. babies? what are we havin twins?**

**Derek-** **not exactly**

**Case- Then what?**

**Derek- Triplets. 2 boys n a girl.**

Derek sat there and read the text over and over again. He couldn't beleive it. Triplets! He had to get her back now. No way she could take care of Andrea and three babies. He was thinking about ways to get her to forgive him when he got another text from Casey.

**Derek u still there?**

**Yea jst in shock! **

**Me 2. get on the computer. im is faster n it doesnt cost **

**k b on in 1 sec**

Derek and Casey both signed in to their instant messenger.

**LuvsHer101: Case u there?**

**LuvsHim102: Yeah. Nice name.**

**LuvsHer101: You too**

**LuvsHim102: You still want that last chance?**

**LuvsHer101: Are u serious!**

**LuvsHim102: Yes. Read my name. I luv you! I can't stay mad at you for that long**

**LuvsHer101: Thank you so much. I promise I will never hurt you again.**

**LuvsHim102: Better not.**

**LuvsHer101: I won't. I'll b there in 10 minutes to pick u 2 up.**

**LuvHim102: K. Bye.**

He couldn't beleive it. He had just gotten some of the best news of his life. He and Casey were going to have triplets and Casey forgiven him. He quickly got into his car and drove to his old house.

When Casey opened the door Derek immediatley hugged her and kissed her passionatley.

"Hello to you too." Casey said and she smiled at Derek.

"We're having triplets!! That's alot but awesome. Have you told anybody?" Derek asked.

"No just you and An, we just got here. Andrea is taking a nap." Casey said.

"Well how about we tell 'em now?" Derek asked.

"Ok...MOM,GEORGE,LIZ,ED,MARTI! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!" Casey yelled up the steps and all 5 people came funning down the steps.

"Hey Casey I didn't know you were back. How'd it go?" Nora asked Casey.

"Well...I"M HAVING TRIPLETS!" Casey screamed. Everyone stood in shock for a minute and then started congradulating Casey and Derek.

**That was a bit of a weird chapter. Well thanks to all who are reading! Please review! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	9. Double N, and A

"Derek why do I have to be so damn big?" Casey huffed as she slowly got out of bed.

"Hm... Well maybe because you are having triplets?" Derek said as he too got out of bed.

"1 more week until the babies are born thank God!" Casey said.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait. You think we can handle three babies AND Andrea?" Derek asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Well we will have to. We have no choice." Casey said as she put her maternity clothes on and brushed the tangles out of her hair.

"Well I don't have work for a few months. Thank God for that too." Derek said and smiled.

"Yeah but you will still have to get up early and take care of the babies." Casey said.

"I know that. I meant it was good for you so you could look at this sexy bod all day long!" Derek said raising up his shirt and rubbing his stomach.

"Suuuure..." Casey said as she walked out the door. She waddled to Andrea's room and she was still asleep. Then Casey waddled down the steps and began to make breakfast. Derek came down soon after her and helped her cook.

It was about 10:30 and Andrea wasn't up yet amazingly. Casey and Derek sat at the table eating and talking.

"You know what? We don't even have any names for the babies yet!" Casey screamed randomly.

"Ok... random but let's think of some." Derek said.

"Ok well...let's start with the girl. What's your pick?" Casey asked.

"I like Megan for a girl." Derek said.

"Well I was thinking that we would have a name starting with A." Casey said.

"Ok well what was the name you were thinking of?" Derek asked.

"Alexa." Casey said.

"No way!" Derek screamed.

"Ugh fine. What do you want to name her." Casey asked rolling her eyes.

"I really like Ariel." Derek said.

"I never thought of that. I love it! Ariel it is. Now the first boy." Casey said.

"How about Matthew and Michael." Derek asked.

"No." Casey said not smiling at all.

"Well then what do you have in mind?" Derek asked.

"Alright well, I have to go through pure misery and hell also known as labor these will be the names." Casey said giving Derek a look.

"What if I don't like them?" Derek asked returning her look.

"Then you can go suck it up. I have to go through freaking misery to get these boys into the world. I have known ever since I was a kid that I was going to name my kids with these names if I had two boys. You can deal." Casey said getting angry.

"Okay, okay what are their names?" Derek asked holding up his hands.

"Nathan and Nicholas." Casey answered.

"Fine by me." Derek said.

"Good." Casey said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Man I want to see these babies. I can't wait to have our first boys and another baby girl." Derek said excitedly.

"You might not have to wait as long as you thought." Casey said as she looked down and thought she peed herseld but then realised.

"What?" Derek asked.

"My DAMN WATER BROKE!" Casey screamed in pain.

"Uh Oh my gosh. What do I do? What do I do?" Derek panicked standing up.

"GO GET ANDREA AND FOLLOW ME OUT THE DOOR, AND HURRY!" Casey screamed as she grabbed her suitcase and waddled out the door fastly. Casey sat in pain for a few seconds until Derek came running out of the house, buckled Andrea into he car seat, and got in and sped away.

"DAMNIT DEREK! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Casey screamed.

"Casey, Andrea!" Derek said noticing Andrea's look on her face.

"Ooohhh mommy said a bad word! Two bad words!" Andrea said.

"Yes mommy did and she's sorry. She's in a lot of pain right now!" Derek said and he pulled into the parking lot. Derek picked Andrea up and Casey got out of the car. They all went as fast as they could into the emergency room and told the nurse the situation and before Casey knew it she was in a hospital bed in LOADS of pain. All of her close family was outside in the waiting room and so was Andrea.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO DO IT!" Casey screamed.

"Because I enjoy it." Derek said.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T ENJOY IT IF YOU WERE IN THIS HOSPITAL BED!" Casey screamed. The doctor came in and toldd Casey she was 8 centimeters. Within an half and hour Casey was pushing.

"Casey here comes baby number 1!" The doctor said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed and then heard crying.

"Here's your baby girl." The doctor said holding up the baby.

"Baby number 2 on the way!" The doctor said.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Casey screamed and heard another cry. The doctor held it up and she cried.

"One more time. Just one more!" The doctor yelled and Casey pushed and relief fell upon her when she heard the cry. She held her babies for a minute then drifted off to sleep.

Casey woke up and saw Derek holding 2 babies and her mother holding 1.

"Bring me my babies!" Casey screamed and Nora and Derek did as she said. She managed to hold three babies.

"Casey what are their names?" Nora asked.

"Nathan Danielle, Nicholas Andrew, and Ariel Renee Venturi!" Casey said pointing to each one when she named them. She looked at her new babies and then at Andrea when she walked in. She saw a mixture of her and Derek. _Perfect children_ Casey though. She looked at Derek and he had the glow of a new father. She could see him teaching Nick and Nathan hockey and beating up some guy because they touched Andrea or Ariel. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the thought and got lost in her amazing life.

**There it is. The End! Another part will be coming soon. Just so you Andrea's middle name is Dawn. I never mentioned that in the other story. Well I hope you liked it. Look for a part 4 on my profile soon! Until then thanks for reading! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


End file.
